Bleeding Sunny Disposition
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Devon's mistakes of lately lead Mac to having to step in. When he does Devon, Mac, Rick, and Tanya are in the caves with the unsuspecting victim. [AU]


**Mutual violent thoughts spawned this...You know where our talk went and well you can see where this went. LOL**

Fingers drumming fast as Mac watched Walter give Devon shit Mac smirked before tipping the bottle back again. It always made him smile when the silver spoon fed bastard pissed Walter off. He didn't have the backbone or the balls to stand up for himself in any respect. Devon's eyes went to him and were almost pleading but Mac's fingers and the design attracted his attention.

No Devon wasn't like the blood that was in his veins or maybe Mac was just a different breed altogether. He knew he'd always been weird and different from other people. Well almost everyone. She might not have killed anyone but she damn sure never missed a chance to get him riled up enough for violence to make itself known. She liked to fight, drink, and when she was here she seen more than anyone else lived to tell about. It'd always been that way though with her.

"Mac isn't always going to be there to catch your fucking mistakes!" Walter damn near screamed.

He could feel the flinch the boy gave from here and shook his head. Walter had never dared to speak to him that way cause Walter knew he'd get his fucking jaw ripped off.

"Mac how far did she make it before you seen her on the road?" Walter was looking at him in the mirror behind the bar.

Mac spun on his chair and leaned his back against the bar. Blood was on the thighs of his jeans and he shrugged, "She was down close to Rick's dumb cunt flagged me down."

Walter turned and looked at Devon, "How the fuck did she get that far? Where did you even have her?"

Devon swallowed and looked out the window to his car, "I...I was trying to get her to the house."

"Too much blood for that." Mac shook his head, "Nah if she was in your car then you got a fucking mess to clean is all I know."

Walter's hand connected roughly with Devon's making him stumble backwards. Mac tuned them out and pushed off his seat the blood up his arms and smearing across his chest, stomach, and jeans starting to annoy him. Blood didn't bother him when he hunted it but he didn't want something that was Devon's on him.

Walter watched him walk out but neither spoke. He knew Mac well enough to know that the problem was taken care of. It was getting time for Walter to open the bar anyways and he needed to get out of there before someone seen him coated in fresh blood. There was already enough questions about the shit he got into and it would only add to it.

Mac walked straight into his house stripping as he walked not even bothering to shut the door. He didn't plan on being here long as it was. He was worked up but he couldn't do shit till he got Devon figured out. The dumbass was going to get them caught and for all of Walters bitching and screaming Devon wasn't listening. This was the third time in two weeks he'd snatched some bitch off the street without a care and made a mess of things. Walter didn't want him to say anything but when it threatened Mac and had people looking his way he was going to fucking handle it. Stepping outside his hair still wet Mac took a deep breath. The wind in the canyons was picking up and he could feel a storm coming threatening to make the night a real pain.

Mac stepped back through the door at the bar his shirt clinging to him in the humidity of the night. Devon was at the bar quiet his eyes forward and Walter was at the other end his face passive to anyone who didn't know him. Mac could read him though, there was fear there. He knew Devon had pissed Mac himself off. If Rick hadn't helped him tonight one of them would have been arrested. Either Devon for the girl or Mac for killing Devon in the parking lot.

"You taking him?" Walter was speaking low as he wiped out a cup.

Mac lit up and nodded, "Yes."

Walter studied him for a minute and sighed, "Insolent little bastard wont listen to me."

"He's not scared of you. You coddled his ass from the start and now you have a bastard." Mac hissed through his teeth making the smoke dance between his lips.

Walter motioned down the bar and Mac followed his eyes. "She got here a little after you left."

Mac didn't wait and walked straight down the bar to where she was setting. Tanya was different than most people in a way that Mac himself was different from everyone. Her head turned and the hazel in her eyes was wide and demanding like always.

"Bout time you showed up." Her smile was lethal as she braced her booted feet on the stool and stood letting it raise her height to his.

Mac was one for personal space but didn't give a fuck to enter someone else's. It was understood that he'd take your arm off if he didn't invite you into his space but from the beginning Tanya had pushed him and disregarded this very thing about him. Her arms wrapped around him pulling him into a hug he didn't return. She smiled breathing in a scent that Mac held the market on.

Everything about this man screamed danger and his eyes told you to keep away. She had never been good at following advice or rules so she shrugged it away. Mac could have killed her a dozen times by now and left her at the bottom of a pit lined with dead whores yet she was still alive. He was just as drawn to her as she was him.

"When the fuck you get in?" Mac leaned against the bar his fingers taking up tracing the wood.

She could see Devon watching him with apprehension. Tanya set back down and Walter slid her the shot she ordered and Mac a beer. He walked away without a word and she smirked. "For this place to have no air conditioning it's fucking arctic in here."

Mac looked at her and the smile that was on his face told her everything she needed to know. Her eyes darkened and she leaned in, "What are you up to Mac?"

Mac huffed, "I got shit to do tonight can't set and get shitfaced."

Tanya slid off her stool her body brushing down his front causing him a growl to rumble through his body. They had danced around each other for as long as she could remember. When she had first met him they were no more than kids and he'd caught her destroying Mrs. Stewart's flower beds and everything else she could at the moment. She'd hated that bitch and hated her even more when she got to high school. The bitch had done everything she could to piss Tanya off and she got even more pissed off thinking about the way the bitch eye fucked Mac at every turn. The second both found out it pissed her off Mac had only smiled but that cunt had started making a point to talk to him and make her way into his personal space. When her eyes met his amused ones watching her every move she could only smile back.

After that they somehow ended up around each other more and more. Walter hated her when Mac started getting older saying she was fucking with him but something had happened to make Walter change his mind. She was already well aware of the violent streak that burned in Mac stronger than anything else out there. She'd seen him beat the fuck out of more than a few people over the years for nothing more than looking at him wrong. But she knew it ran deeper than that, she'd heard the rumors about him. She'd even seen the aftermath of one of the girls who had actively chased him in high school.

Mac wasn't a gentleman in anyone's eyes and he'd soon cut your throat then deal with someone's whining. And to him everyone whined and bitched causing him to hate them all. But like always they had danced around each other taunting and baiting the other. She learned early on beside his violent streak that Mac liked the hurt that went with it. It had backfired on her one day and all he done was smile at her with blood coating his teeth causing her thighs to clench so tight she thought she pulled a muscle. Slapping him as hard as she could had only made him groan and pin her with a look that still haunted her. Walter hollering for him with a slight sound of panic in his voice had saved her from Mac that day and a sure to be rough fuck up against the side his truck.

Something was always in the way so the tension was always thick between them. Mac never dated but she knew he was far from innocent. She was glad he didn't date cause she would instantly hate the bitch and knew she'd fight her. Thinking about it made her think of about that fucking teacher again and her stupid cunt of a daughter Susan. Tanya had hated both from the start and both seemed to think that Mac was fair game. Goddamn pedophile teacher and her idiotic daughter who was so goddamned happy all the time that Tanya had wanted to cut her tongue out on many occasions.

"Devon get your shit you're coming with me." Mac's voice was like a switch blade.

Tanya smirked watching the panic in the boys eyes and she turned to Mac, "Did he fuck up something again?" Mac looked down at her and she seen the annoyance at his brother so clear that she almost wanted to laugh. "I'll see you around Mac."

She didn't wait for his reply and walked out of the bar. She was pissed that the night she finally got off and was able to come in and she needed to see him his fucktard brother had messed something up. The way Mac's body was tensed in there she knew Devon was in for a long night and that was the only comforting thought she was having at the moment. She wanted to be there when Mac took someone apart but he wasn't alone so she didn't press him and go with him.

Parking Tanya looked around and sighed shoving her door open. She didn't feel pissed off anymore just let down. She had missed him and craved being around him but hadn't been able to get time off for weeks now. When she finally pulled enough doubles to get off it had fallen through. Walter had given her a pitying look when she walked in and she should have known right then just to turn around and walk out to avoid seeing him. Not seeing him at all would have been easier than this. She got a small moment with him before he had to handle shit with his brother. She didn't think it was some brotherly talk but Mac probably scaring the kid to death.

Coming to the bar she was served quickly and couldn't help the smile that was on her lips. Despite the tattoos and general nasty disposition she could carry she knew she was attractive. She caught people checking her out more often than not and never gave them the opening they needed to approach her. She rebuffed more men than she could handle most days. Just cause she dressed a certain way and was sleeved out from what they could tell didn't mean her legs would fall wide for them.

Tanya turned her head surveying the crowd here and cringed instantly when she seen fucking Susan Stewart looking right at her. That goddamn smile and barbie doll get up only made her sunny disposition feel like acid being poured over Tanya. She hated this cunt.

"HEY!"

Well fuck there was no ignoring the bitch now. Just inclining her head she knocked her shot back and signaled for more.

"I've not seen you since you graduated!" Susan was a ball of energy constantly moving. Her hands were moving as she talked and Tanya wanted to take a fucking hammer to them. It didn't matter that Mac moved around more than her. She hated when people were like this and he was fucking different.

"There is a reason for that." Tanya spoke low.

Susan's smile never dimmed, "We should hang out."

"No we shouldn't."

Susan didn't leave but instead kept talking. Tanya growled and ordered more shots and ignored her hoping that she could get shitfaced enough that the mere thought of this girl would feel like a mist. She felt someone next to her but didn't look not willing to deal with some man hitting on her in hopes of a piece of easy pussy.

She kept drinking ignoring everyone around her till Susan abandoned her completely and walked around to the man who was next to her. The strong smell of whiskey was burning her nose and she chuckled glad that she had beat two birds with one stone.

"Will you stop." The voice that snapped was harsh and familiar.

Tanya turned her head and met Mac's blue eyes. He was ignoring Susan who was fawning over him. Turning her body and angling herself towards him she watched Susan frown and try again to get his attention. That tendril of fear was always in the back of her mind where Mac was concerned. Fear was healthy. It kept you alive and something in his eyes told her he needed to to hurt someone.

"How long were you gonna stand here and drink before you even looked around?" Mac raised his eyebrow.

Tanya shrugged her shoulders, "Till I felt good and drunk."

Mac licked his lips and she watched his eyes tracking the whores she seen walking around. He bit her lip feeling anger but swallowed it down. They'd never had a claim on each other and never got even to the point of sex. Yeah they'd fooled around but something was always in the way causing things to never get further. They each had something the other needed that made her crave him even more.

"Mac." Devon spoke just to his right.

His head turned to him but his eyes were slower to leave his predatory sweeps, "What?"

"I think I know who."

"You think or you fucking know? I'm not here to go to jail." Mac snapped his gaze dangerous. Devon flinched, "I told you on the way here I wasn't fucking around and that if you fucked up that the consequences were dire."

Devon swallowed his adams apple bobbing, "I know." His eyes went to Susan ordering her drink and Mac smirked.

"Get her then."

Devon made a face at him, "I've tried. She just keeps asking about you and Tanya." Devon's eyes went to her and how close they were. "She asked if you were single."

"Is she aware I fucked her mom?" Mac snapped.

Tanya's jaw clenched at his words even though she knew it was true. She'd known since high school but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"I...How would I know?" Devon blew out a breath, "I don't know how to get her to go with me if she wont quit pining for you!" Devon's hands flailed in the air.

Mac picked up his shot and stared at his brother knocking it back before his eyes went to Tanya. Something in them told her not to move and she slid up on to the stool. He walked away from them the short distance to Susan and she seen the girls eyes glaze over and her smile turn to putty as he spoke to her. He was leaning against the table she was at his hip cocked towards her. Everything about him was sexual down to the way his hair fell and his shirt laid against him.

Susan was edging closer to him and he leaned on the table his hands planting. His forearms strained and his biceps bunched leaving her with the view of his whipcord body on display.

"Tanya." Devon was looking at her. Meeting his eyes she his nerves there, "Are you coming with us?"

"What do you mean with us?" She wanted him to say what he was. Devon had always looked at Mac like he was below him and she wanted him to admit that he shared a common thing with his brother.

Devon licked his lips his eyes dropping to her cleavage and she cleared her throat getting his attention. His face flushed and he shot a look towards Mac seeing Susan standing now close to him. Her hand was on his stomach as he talked and it was just pissing her off. Again she wanted to bust her fucking hands with a hammer.

"He...I fucked up and he's pissed off at me. I know he's even more pissed cause you came in and he's here with me." Devon gestured to the set of Mac's shoulders. "You being here was luck."

"If he wants me then he'll tell me Devon."

Mac hated this fucking cunt and her touching him was like someone lighting him on fire he was so pissed. Fucking Devon the nutless bastard. Mac wasn't even sure he knew how to use his goddamn dick.

"I didn't think you were interested in me with Tanya over there with her chest hanging out." Susan's voice held a silent contempt for the girl. "She should cover herself up more."

Mac looked over his eyes roaming over Tanya and he didn't see a goddamn thing wrong with her or the way she dressed. The only thing this bitch had against her is she actually had the type of body women paid good money for and she looked like she could be on the cover of inked magazine. She had more than what was visible and the thought made his mouth water and then hate this bitch that was talking to him even more.

Susan ran her hand up his stomach making his shirt raise and he raised his eyebrow at her, "You wanting something?"

Susan nodded at him and leaned in speaking low to him her mouth brushing his skin. He ground his teeth at the feeling and wanted to break her neck and leave Devon cleaning a mess.

Mac's hand came up gripping her jaw forcing her to meet his eyes, "You good to drive?" Susan nodded her pupils dilating.

Mac told her where to meet him and smirked when her dumbass went for the weird location. Capitol Reef National Park should have worried her at this time of night but like most stupid bitches she was to blinded by the thought of getting fucked senseless. She tossed money down on the table and started for the door with him walking behind her slower.

Mac looked back at his eyes going to Tanya's and he jerked his head at her. She smirked at him and started out the door with Devon behind her. Mac turned and felt irritation at how long it'd take to get to where it'd be safe to snatch her without someone seeing. Goddamn Devon.

Susan was speaking to him again and Mac was unlatching his knife while she prattled on trying to appear sexy. She was anything but and it was only making him more annoyed. He found it funny that it'd be Devon taking her apart and not him. Devon was inexperienced and would be more sloppy unsure of himself causing her more pain than he intended.

Susan got in her vehicle and Mac walked around front while she buckled her seatbelt not paying attention to him. In a moment he had slipped his knife between the grill of her car and punctured her radiator a leaking sound meeting his ears. She'd run out of coolant in enough time to get her out of town and in a safe zone for Devon.

Mac walked for his truck and motioned for her to lead the way. He didn't look for Tanya or his brother knowing both knew he was busy at the moment. If he started talking to her right now before he got this bitch out there then he'd have to start all over and that wasn't fucking happening. Devon knew where to go and he chuckled at how his brother looked like a scared rabbit.

Hazard lights flashing Mac pulled over behind her and walked up to her vehicle as she climbed out.

"I'm not sure what happened." Susan's voice was whiny.

Mac eyed her and lifted the hood smirking in the dark. "Radiator. I'll give you a ride. I'll call Rick and he'll come tow this for you."

Susan was to eager thinking he was genuinely helping. She was in his vehicle easy enough and Rick was notified of where to get her vehicle and what needed to be done. He never asked questions and done what he was told. He was a different breed of fucked in the head and had a healthy dose of fear for the man he'd grown up around. Greasy bastard.

Devon paced the length of the room his eyes going to Tanya and she raised an eyebrow, "I asked him if we could just use you." His face drained of color suddenly.

Tanya set back and smirked, "How did that go Devon? Think you'd get to fuck me?"

He gave her a dirty look, "You think you're untouchable but one day he's going to get tired of you and kill you like the rest of them."

She licked her lips, "Like you Devon?"

"What?"

She ran her nails down her thighs an ache starting. She and Devon always argued both never getting along with each other. "He hates you and tolerates you for Walter. You aren't so stupid you don't know he'd kill you in a heart beat."

Devon snarled at her feeling brave and walked closer to her, "One day he wont give a shit anymore and then I'll be ready."

"You think you could take me?" Tanya pushed herself standing eye level with him, "I invite you to fucking try."

"Try what?" Mac's voice was strained and her eyes lifted seeing Susan over his shoulder limp.

Devon turned eyes wide, "Nothing just talking."

"You better hope you never get called the fuck in for questioning you stupid fuck." Mac barked dropping the girl carelessly to the floor, "You are the worst fucking liar."

Tanya smirked and Mac raised his eyebrow at her in question, "He thinks that you and him should do me like that stupid bitch laying there."

Mac's eyes turned to slits and his nostrils flared as he walked towards them, "That what you want Devon?"

His brother set there and she knew what Mac was doing but Devon was clueless. Mac was standing with them now with his body slightly in front of her's and she took the time to work her hand under his shirt in the back. Her nails caught his skin and she felt his muscles move but he was otherwise motionless.

"No one would question it..."

Faster than she anticipated Mac had him around the throat squeezing hard crushing his wind pipe. He pulled Devon towards him and his words were lost to her and she huffed not hearing what he was saying to him. Devon's eyes were on her wide and terrified. Mac dropped him and stepped away from him just as Susan groaned.

"Maaaac?"

"Got her here for you now what the fuck are you going to do?" Mac snapped.

Devon walked closer to her and Susan's eyes finally opened and Mac set on the table she had been occupying. His legs were spread obscenely wide and she walked back towards him. He spun her and jerked her between his legs her ass setting against his groin. She felt his hand sliding up the back of her shirt while the other held it down in the front keeping it from riding up. She wasn't sure why he was so worried about it coming up considering how focused on stripping Susan Devon was.

His fingers met her bra and a sudden jerk had the clasp breaking and she bit her lip. He was in a mood. Pushing back on him her back met his solid chest as his hand slid around her ribs just under her breast. Both of them were watching Devon talking to Susan low and his hand sliding over her unmarked skin almost virginal. Devon's hands were shakey while Mac's steady hands coasted along her stomach making her squirm. His hands were riding along the waist of her jeans and just under her breast teasing her.

"Mac." She hissed.

She felt his fingers coil around the jean material at her waist and he jerked the seam of her pants tight against her. Lips parting she exhaled and he jerked again making the seam press into her and she moaned lightly. Devon turned looking at them and she could see the unsure look from him and his pleading look for Mac to help him. The sound of boots echoing had Mac chuckling into her neck and then his hands were gone from her body but not before he pinched nipple roughly causing her to hiss in pain.

Rick stepped into the room his hair greasy and pasted to his head and Mac watched as he settled in the corner till he was needed. This was supposed to be Devon's show but the pitiful fuck couldn't even manage to figure it out. Mac kneeled next to him and Susan's eyes were wide looking at him.

"What am I doing here Mac?" She whimpered.

Mac looked to Devon seeing him watching his every move like a man starved. He could feel Tanya watching and smirked as his hand connected with Susan's face harshly. Blood splattered the floor on the other side of her head and she cried out. He didn't even feel the hit or the one after that as blood slipped from her mouth and the bruising started out quickly.

Her eyes were wet and broken pleading for release. Mac slipped the knife down and let it run up her thigh seeing them shake as Devon's hand rubbed along the other.

"You wanted her and you're telling me you don't know what to do with her?" Mac looked at him oddly, "You ever even had a fucking piece of pussy?" When he didn't answer Mac didn't need anything else to know the truth.

Devon's hand dipped between her thighs uncaring that his brother was there, Rick, or Tanya. She closed her eyes and tried to close her thighs as Devon's bumbling hands slid along her pussy. Mac wasn't the least bit interested in this bitch but it was funny to watch his brother try to figure out what he was supposed to do.

The second he penetrated her slightly Devon s breathing turned ragged and he looked at Mac, "Cut her for me."

Mac shrugged and done her like he done most of the women that ended up in his company. Her eyes snapped open and a scream bubbled up causing him to smile watching as the blood started running over her pale skin painting her crimson. He traced each of her ribs with the knife making the blade bite deep. Anyway she moved or set for the duration of what was left of her life would constantly pull on these causing constant pain.

Mac stepped back when Devon started getting a bit rougher with her. Tanya gripped his shirt and pulled him back towards her and he watched her hands slip right past his jeans and down to his cock. He jerked slightly with how aggressive she was being and kept his breathing even as she worked him up.

Rick was watching Devon as he groped Susan her blood smearing over her breast as his body rutted against her. He looked confused in his motions and what he was doing. If Mac didn't know any better he'd swear the boy was a fag. As much as his hands were over her and slipping into her when Devon stood Mac raised an eyebrow at the lack of the erection he figured he'd be sporting by now.

Tanya's tongue slid over his throat and her grip tightened on him brutally causing him to grunt. The noise attracted Devon's attention and he watched as his brother followed her arm down to where it disappeared and seen him swallow. Her body was pressed into his side his leg between hers as she ground herself into him.

Mac sneered at his brother and looked at the girl laying on the floor. She was a sobbing bloody mess and the cuts Devon had made along her body were superficial but in sensitive areas.

Mac looked down at Tanya and grabbed her wrist keeping her from jerking on his dick anymore. She stopped but didn't release him but instead her fingers flexed over her hold on him. "I want you Mac."

Tanya smiled into his throat as her words washed over him after she realized that things might actually work out tonight. She felt his dick jerk in her hand at her words and licked the tendon in his throat before biting him sharply. He groaned and she heard foot steps nearing them. She wanted to reach out and slap Devon but just sighed against him letting her weight rest on him.

"I...Mac I..."

She could feel the anger coming off him in waves, "Fucking say something dumbass."

"You should be the one to fuck her." Devon blurted out.

Tanya turned her eyes onto his brother as her head laid on Mac's shoulder. She felt Mac growl and was curious what he would actually do. She knew he was hard, fuck she'd got him that way herself but she was more than willing to fuck him and he knew it. He wanted it just as much as he did but she wasn't sure she would stay here if she had to watch him fuck this bitch.

If it was any other girl besides Susan fucking Stewart it wouldn't have bothered her to see that. Hell she had before. She'd pushed him on more than one occasion like it was a game with them. But this bitch was different. She had always tried to make her feel out of place and unwelcome and it felt great to see her laying there bleeding everywhere. Even better that Devon's weird ass was the one touching on her.

"No." Mac shook his head his grip on wrist loosening just before he released her. She disregarded his wants and slid her hand down his length keeping her grip tight on him. She felt his hips push into her hands slightly, "You wanted that fucking cunt she's yours."

Devon shifted and shot her a look. He wanted to talk to his brother alone. "I can't." His voice was low trying for only Mac to hear.

Tanya's eyes dropped to his groin and she held back a laugh. He wasn't even close to being hard.

"It aint my problem if you aint a goddamn man." Mac snapped. "You don't wanna fuck her I sure as fuck don't want it." At his words her hand stroked him harder, "Let Rick have her."

Devon looked over his shoulder at the silent man and nodded, "Yeah that'll work."

Rick stood and started at his belt his erection obvious against his jeans. He didn't even look at them as he dropped to his knees forcing her legs wide and jerked her up on to his thighs. Devon moved in closer and Tanya raised an eyebrow.

"I swear he's fucking queer." Mac huffed, "Only a matter of time before he starts trying to snatch men off the street to suck their dicks and get fucked."

Laughing she nipped at him again, "Can we go?"

Mac looked down at her and she pulled her hand from his pants grabbed his hand. Mac watched and she pushed their joined hands past her waist band and she watched his jaw flex as it came into contact with her. She pulled her hand free just as the sobbing got louder and the sounds of flesh meeting flesh turned sour.

His nostrils flared and his fingers sunk into her hooking and dragging her against his body. "You leave here with me you are getting fucked."

"Then why are we still here Mac?"

Her eyes went to Rick as he pinned Susan to the ground his hips slamming into her with a furious pace. She was screaming and struggling but his larger form had her pinned and she watched every bit of that sunny disposition bleed right into the fucking ground. Served the bitch right. Rick had Devon's knife and was making precise cuts along her in ways that made her flinch and scream out more. Blood was running over his thighs slightly. Devon grabbed her ankles and jerked them back spreading the girl wide and open to the knife. Tanya watched as the knife neared where Rick's dick set in her and let her eyes follow the knife as he cut her pussy without a care.

"Bitch is so fucking dry need more than she's giving me." Rick mocked as the blood coasted her and him.

"Devon you clean this the fuck up." Mac snapped at him. Rick turned meeting his eyes and nodded as he slammed into her again.

His eyes were fixated on Rick and Susan intimately and she raised an eyebrow. All he done was nod his head and keep cutting along her body with shakey hands. Mac jerked her around and shoved her towards the exit. His body was tight against hers his cock pressing into her back with each step he took.

She was chewing her lip when they got to his house. She was more than ready to finally get to this point with him and her buzz was perfect relaxer for it. He was out of his truck next to her walking for his house leaving her to follow him. Walking in she didn't see him at first but knew where he'd be and went straight to his room. Mac appeared behind her and shoved her towards the bed his shirt already over his head.

Tanya started ripping her clothes off watching as more of his body was bared to her. She rested on the bed her legs spread watching him as his pants fell to the ground and he crawled into the bed. He ripped the crotch of her panties out before she even really felt him grab them and the violence of it had her wetter than even before.

She could smell the blood still on his hands and lifted her hips. "I'm not gonna be easy on you." Mac warned.

Nodding her head Mac bit below her ribs roughly his teeth breaking the skin and sinking into her deeply. Hands sinking into his hair she hissed through the pain taking everything he was giving her. The second his teeth released her she was flipped on her stomach and Mac's legs went on each side of her thighs jerking her hips to his groin. She held herself there for him and felt him so close but he was bracing himself just right there.

"Tell me Tanya." Mac growled his cock dipping into her almost but still teasing.

"Fuck me." She looked over her shoulder pushing her ass higher for him.

Mac growled and in one hard push he was buried in her completely. He didn't give her a second to adjust before he was taking her roughly. Tanya screamed out never having slept with him or a man as rough and big as him. Mac groaned the more she screamed and she pushed back wanting more of him.

His chest met her back and she started breathing harder as his arms came around her throat jerking her head back at an extreme angle while restraining her breathing. He was completely covering her, marking her, and claiming her as rough as she'd ever seen him be with the bitches before. His breath was panting next to her ear and she moaned pressing back more feeling heat spread through her.

Mac moved one of his arms from it's wrapped position around her and lifted her up slightly his arm sliding under her. His fingers found her nipple as it passed and she winced at the pain he was giving her. He groaned feeling her reaction so intimately wrapped around him and he slammed into her harder.

"Fucking whore." Mac snarled in her ear, "That what you are Tanya?"

Nodding as much as she could she felt his hand come up from under her gripping her throat, "Yes."

"You my whore?" Mac growled biting the back of her neck their bodies slick with sweat and sliding together perfectly.

"God, fuck yes." She screamed as her orgasm tore her away from him momentarily. She felt him release her throat and it all turned to white noise and blinding pleasure.

She felt him tense over her and then his cock jerk with each press of his hips into her burying him as deep as he could go. She moaned feeling him cumming hard and pressed back against him even more. He was barely braced off her before he finally rolled and dropped next to her. She let her body slump and digest each ache and pain he'd given her to go with the orgasm that still had her breathless.

Mac was breathing hard and his cock was laying along his hip thigh and hip making her mouth water. He was coated in them both and she wanted to taste them mixed. Setting up as quick as she could she gripped him swallowing him down and causing him to wince at how sensitive he still was.

"Fuccck." He grunted watching her. He grabbed her hair ripping her from him and pulling her up his body till their mouths met. His kiss was rougher than usual and she straddled him when he pulled her too. "Greedy whore."

Licking his jaw and smiled, "You like the way I suck your dick."

"I like that you suck dick." Mac shrugged.

His hand coasted down her stomach making it jump and she parted her legs more feeling his fingers sliding along her pussy. "You telling me I'm not good at giving head?"

Mac looked up at her and then her mouth, "Didn't say that."

She hummed and rocked herself over his cock letting him drag between her thighs, "This changes things Mac."

"No it doesn't." He looked her dead in the eye, "I'll still kill any man who touches you."

"If this doesn't change things then you can't say that." Snapping at him as his fingers sunk into her.

"The fuck I can't. You've been mine for years." The triumphant look in his eyes and the dangerous smile on his face let her know he knew exactly what his words were doing to her. He pushed deeper before pulling his fingers from her and gripping himself and lining them up. "Remember tomorrow when you feel all this you wanted it."


End file.
